In an analyzing apparatus for clinical laboratory test, measurements of specific components in biological samples such as blood and urine are performed. As a general operation, the sample is dispensed from a sample container to a reaction container using a dedicated nozzle, then, dispensing is performed from a reagent container into the reaction container to which the sample has been dispensed using a dedicated nozzle and they are stirred, and then, they are reacted in certain time and concentration calculation of a target item is performed from information of absorbance and an amount of luminescence obtained from a reaction liquid. The reagents used for measurements are loaded in the reagent containers in certain volumes, and the used reagent containers are discarded or replenished with another reagent and used. Recently, in view of prevention of medical malpractice such as a measurement mistake due to a loading mistake of a reagent and setting of a reagent container for another item in a location in which a reagent container should be set (i.e., misplacement), the containers have been respectively managed using traceable indicators such as barcodes, and the used containers have not been replenished with reagents for prevention of deterioration of reagents as much as possible, but have been disposable.
Generally, after completion of measurements of the day, an operator manually calculates an amount of a reagent necessary until the end time of the next day and set in the apparatus. Of reagents, a plurality of reagents may be used for one item, and one or more hour may be taken for confirmation of insufficient reagents, taking out of necessary reagents from a refrigerator, and setting in the apparatus.
Recently, one automated analyzing apparatus has been often used night and day. However, an operator using the apparatus in a night shift is not necessarily a person in charge of the automated analyzing apparatus, and a person in a day shift generally undertakes all of reagent replacement works and other maintenance of the apparatus. Further, in the 24-hour operation, if the maintenance takes time, subsequent tests may be delayed by the time, and thus, reduction of the requirement of the time-consuming maintenance of reagent replacement or the like is requested.
Currently, an apparatus having a function of placing reagents in another location on the apparatus in advance, and automatically loading reagent containers in locations in which the reagents should be placed while monitoring the remaining amounts of the reagents during use is developed. However, when the used-up reagent is newly added, the sample measurement should be stopped for several minutes. In emergencies and busy hours of measurements, the function is not necessarily effective and the more efficient automatic reagent supply and eject function is required.